


Revelations

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Truth & Reflections [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily receives a surprise visit -- and a revelation -- from her mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blamography](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blamography/gifts).



> Date Written: 14 March 2011  
> Written for: [](http://purimgifts.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**purimgifts**](http://purimgifts.dreamwidth.org/)  
>  Recipient: [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/blamography/profile)[**blamography**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/blamography/)  
>  Series: Truth & Reflections  
> Summary: Emily receives a surprise visit -- and a revelation -- from her mother.  
> Spoilers: Just consider everything up to JJ having Henry fair game, okay?  
> Warnings: n/a  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Frisked & Conquered  
> Link to: http://f-n-c.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Criminal Minds", the characters, and situations depicted are the property of CBS Productions, Touchstone Television, The Mark Gordon Company, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Criminal Minds", CBS, or any representative of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I'm always up for a challenge that makes me stretch beyond my comfort zone, and taking on pinch hits for Purimgifts is one of the best ways that I do that. I get to work with smaller chunks of fiction, combined with a picture that I always need to have connected to the story.
> 
> I freely admit that I played a little fast and loose with canon in this series. Primarily because I wrote this entire series in one night, and my Emily Prentiss muse would NOT let me pause to do research beyond cursory character background and searching for pictures to use. So things like exact details about Prentiss' condo may be inconsistent with canon. Just go with it, okay?
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as always…
> 
> Beta: [](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**shatterpath**](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/)

The knock at the door startles you out of a deep sleep. A second, more insistent knock spooks Sergio into leaping off your lap to tear off toward the safety of your bedroom. With a yawn, you're on your feet and heading toward the door. A quick glance through the peephole reveals a very familiar face staring back at you.

"Mom?" you ask, pulling the door open. "Is everything okay?"

She frowns briefly, the corners of her mouth quickly shifting upward into a smile, and you study her face more closely. The smile hasn't quite made its way up into her eyes.

"Fine," she says, stepping into the entryway with her overnight bag, and takes in the state of your apartment. "Does the FBI not pay you enough to afford a cleaning woman, Emily?"

Closing the door before speaking affords you the opportunity to choose your words carefully. With a deep breath, you turn to face your mother and shrug.

"Sorry, Mom, I just got back from a really rough case and I haven't been feeling all that much like cleaning." You hide the wince when she nods at your response, that frown reappearing on her face. "So…"

"So?"

"Have you eaten yet? I was about to make myself some dinner." Her wry chuckle catches you off guard, but doesn't answer your question. You don't let that stop you from pulling out the ingredients for a salad. "I can open a bottle of wine, if you'd like."

"Emily, stop," she gently chides, an elegantly manicured hand resting on yours. "You're exhausted and clearly not up to company right now."

You can feel the lines of confusion deepening between your brows. "What? No, Mom, you're always welcome to visit. You just caught me mid-nap, that's all. Like I said, I just got back from a really rough case and--"

She deftly takes the knife from your hand, pushing you aside, and begins to slice the chicken and vegetables. "And you need your rest. I understand."

Far too discombobulated by her actions, you leave your mother to the salad prep and dig out a bottle of pinot grigio that Reid recommended to you. Within moments, the bottle is opened, two glasses filled, and you're sipping at perhaps the best wine you've had in a long time. And your mother is still making your dinner for you. She rarely did that when you were a child, so the surprise is taking a long time to wear off.

"So, Mom, how's the ambassadorial life treating you?" You grimace at the inanity of your conversation, but it's the best you can do on such short notice and little to no sleep over the last seventy-two hours.

She turns to study you for a long moment, and you fight the urge to fidget under that intense stare. "I hear your friend JJ is having a baby." Unable to determine where this conversation is going, you nod dumbly. "I hope you're going to give her an appropriate shower gift."

"Y-- yeah, of course, I did. The whole team is talking about going in together on a crib for the baby. Jayj mentioned that she and Will" -- you can't help the slight sneer in your voice at the mention of his name -- "weren't sure what kind to get. So Garcia did the research and found a really nice state of the art, top of the line crib that will convert into a toddler bed down the line. We're just waiting for the shower to give it to her."

"That's a lovely gesture for your whole team to do, but I hope you're going to give her something invididually," comes the reply as she unerringly reaches into the right cupboard to get plates for your salads. "That's what best friends do, right? Or are you throwing the shower for her?"

"I -- don't know. We haven't gotten that far yet, Mom." Grabbing the wine glasses, you follow her to the dining room table, where she sets down your salads. "Why are you asking?"

"Curiosity, I suppose," she finally says, but doesn't meet your gaze. Silence descends over the apartment as you both start eating your salads. After several moments, she clears her voice before speaking in a soft voice. "You know, I'd have gotten you one of those top of the line cribs when it was time."

You open and close your mouth several times, unable to find anything to say, and you're sure you must look like a landed fish. Before you even realize you're doing it, your wine glass is lifted to your mouth and you're draining it dry. Exhaustion, lack of food, and confusion are making everything stranger than it should be.

"What?"

She reaches across the table to grip your hand, a sadness in her eyes that startles you. "Emily, did you honestly think I didn't know about your pregnancy? Or how you chose to end it?"

"Mom, I--"

"Don't." Judging by the look on her face, the word comes out far sharper than she expected. "I understand, honey, and I'm not judging you."

"How?"

"That priest you hated told me about your little chat with him." You start to protest, but her glance stops you. "Why do you think we went to a different embassy so soon afterward? I couldn't stand the way he'd treated you. And I'd hoped you'd be able to talk to me about this."

Tears fill your eyes. "I didn't want to face your disappointment," you finally whisper. "And I was scared."

Further words escape you as she pulls you into her arms and murmurs softly, stroking your back, as the words tumbling out of your mouth faster than you can contain them.

"I'm your mother, Emily. Don't you ever be afraid to talk to me about anything. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me, but I'm here now."

"I'm sorry, Mom."

"So am I, Emily. So am I."

* * *

  
[   
](http://tinypic.com?ref=minul4)   
[source](http://www.tvguide.com/celebrities/kate-jackson/photos/159874/64381)

[   
](http://tinypic.com?ref=25kgzmr)   
[source](http://criminalminds.wikia.com/wiki/Emily_Prentiss)


End file.
